Anarchy
by Lady Maeror
Summary: With Duncan's unexpected death, Cassie's world begins to crumble. But she isn't alone, her friends are there to investigate and solve the mystery, while Horace can't help but wonder if she wants them to. Horace/Cass, Will/Alyss and other cannon pairings.
1. If Only a Dream

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the Ranger's Apprentice characters or the books, new characters are mine however. Disclaimer for whole story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, this isn't supposed to be based on Duncan's death. It's a story of trust and mystery, with of course, romance.

From trying to write some good one-shots of her and Horace plus others (which is being updated soon, I promise), I've realised as well as Gilan/Jenny, I'd love to take a crack at writing a serious story with the Crown Princess.

I also plan to go back and forth from past to present, the dates will give you a clue.

So there is character death and other bad things, but there should be some sweet moments.

You guys know the rules:

**Read and review! (But no nasty stuff) I take advice and criticism where relevant!**

So here I go!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**|| If Only a Dream ||**

_12th February, 650 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey.'  
__- Kenji Miyazawa_

* * *

Within the confines of Castle Araluen, there was little to fear.

Surrounded by constant intelligence from the Ranger Corps, the Araluen Royalty and nobility were well informed about anything concerning them. There was almost no danger to them at all.

Almost.

The Crown Princess, Cassandra, had never been subjected to nightmares.

Tonight however, she couldn't shake the feeling of disaster that haunted her dreams.

It didn't help that the night was cold and dreary, with strong winds howling against her windows and the candles constantly flickering with an unknown breeze. The room filled with light at random times as lightening struck down the country side.

She sat up suddenly, breathing heavily as she attempted to wipe off sweat that had formed across her brow.

'It was just a dream.' She muttered, pulling her bed covers up closer to her chin, gaining comfort from the small gesture.

The room was dark except for the few candles she had placed near her bed, but distanced from anything flammable.

Cassandra screamed when a hand appeared out of the shadows, reaching for her bed cover.

A new candle was brought to her face, reflecting her primary maid, Fiona.

'My lady, it is just me.' Her maid and friend whispered, placing an arm reassuringly on Cassie's.

Proper formality demanded Cassandra was 'her Royal Highness,' but she was a humble girl who had long ago forbid her maid from calling her that when they were in private. Fiona was one of her best friends, neglecting other noble ladies she associated with. She still regretted the death of her servant Evanlyn from long ago and vowed to treat all her loyal maids as humans and friends.

'Oh Fiona, I'm sorry. I must have startled you really badly.' Cassie whispered, taking her friend's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

'It's alright.' The young girl gave her a sweet smile.

'What brings you here?' Cassie asked casually, pretending they both didn't know she had just been terrified. Her shaky hand pulled her blonde hair out of her face, her intelligent eyes curious as she watched Fiona.

'I'm not sure. There was a commotion, so I believed it would be better for you to have me be with you until the danger or whatever has passed.' Her friend admitted, frowning at the mass of hair that covered the Princess. She left Cassandra's side for a moment to fetch a brush, returning to tame the hair.

'If I'm only going to sleep, there's not much point.' Cassie told her, taking the brush off Fiona.

Her maid smiled weakly. 'I know, but it is a comfort to distract myself. I haven't once had something like this happen in the middle of the night.' She confessed.

'Is that so?' Fiona nodded. 'Then how about we try this, I'll brush _your_ hair instead.'

Cassie grinned when her friend protested but firmly stopped her struggle.

'I never get to brush anyone's hair, not even my own. It's not a chore.' She told her.

The two girls sat quietly in the room with the only sound being the thunder that rumbled deeply outside.

They began to talk quietly, enjoying the conversation with Fiona admitting to having a crush on one of the kitchen boys.

'What startled you so before?' Fiona asked unexpectantly, glancing up at Cassie.

'Oh...nothing. I had a bit of a nightmare; I think it's the weather.' She replied idly, glancing out the window and blinking when the light filled the room once more.

The villages around Araluen might not benefit from this much rain and stormy weather, she thought. She would ask her father to send messengers to see how much damage had been done in the morning.

'What was the nightmare?' Fiona asked curiously.

'I don't know if I want to talk about it.' Cassie mumbled, taking her mind off the storm and returning to plaiting Fiona's long, brown hair.

'Sometimes, talking about it helps. I would rather help you, but if it hurts to much, ignore that I asked.'

'Mhm, maybe you're right.' The Princess said quietly. 'It's kinda silly now I think about it.'

'How silly?' Fiona giggled as Cassie's fingers tickled her head, combing through to divide the hair properly.

'I dreamt a huge dog was chasing me through Skandia. I don't even know where the nightmare came from.'

'Maybe it's a bit silly _now_. I can understand why you were frightened though.'

'Mhm, it was confronting.'

More than an hour had passed since Fiona had entered the room, and the two girls were getting sleepy once more. Fiona slept close to Cassandra's room, in case she needed her.

'Perhaps it was nothing, I think you should go back to sleep, properly.' Fiona finally suggested, eyeing the bed after having to shake Cassandra from a light sleep.

'_You_ can go back to sleep if you want. And thank you for staying with me, but I don't think I'm ready to face my dreams again.' Cassie said and managed a smile.

Fiona gave an understanding nod and patted her hand gently while whispering goodnight. She took her candle with her towards the door.

There was a shout from outside and the door flung open, knocking Fiona to the ground. Two of her personal guards marched in, as well as guards from around the castle.

'What do you think you're doing?' Cassandra she yelled at them, ignoring the fact that she was in her night gown and making sure Fiona was okay.

The maid was fine, although unconscious. Lucky, her candle had been dying and flickered out during the impact, instead of catching fire to the rug.

'Idiots, you know to knock.' Cassandra muttered, checking Fiona's head for any injuries that may disable her.

It took her a moment to realise her all the guards were kneeling on her floor, with their heads bowed.

She stood, confusion etched on her pale face.

The castle folk knew she did not require this much formality, if anything she didn't like it.

'What's this?' She demanded, her arms clutching herself in uncertainty.

'Your majesty...' One began, raising his head. His eyes were sad and showed fear.

'Why are you saying that?' Cassie whispered, as she fell back onto the bed with a soft thump.

'Your majesty-,' He began once more, but Cassandra raised a hand, silencing him.

'Tell me what happened. What is so urgent that you had to knock my friend unconscious?' She was angry now; a part of her hoping it was all a trick.

'It's the King. King Duncan...

...he's dead, majesty.'

_No, no, no, NO!_

'You lie!' She growled, tearing a dagger she had hidden beside her bed and putting it to the man's throat.

Her servants were loyal; she knew in her heart that they wouldn't joke about something like this.

'He was assassinated!' Another guard told her, bowing his head and expected for her to do something drastic.

The dagger dropped, making such a loud noise that seemed to echo through the castle.

_Father, - dad... dad is dead. _She thought numbly.

The tears wouldn't come. It was too much of a shock.

The men still cowered at her feet, unsure of how to act.

She knew it was a dream. It had to be. Like the dog, only much worse.

Cassie picked up her dagger and stood; her blonde hair tussled from sleep made her look wild and deeply frightening. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously, glistening with tears.

'I won't believe it; no one could have made it in and done such a thing! He was a good person, a great King! Why would someone want to murder my dad?' The impact of the news pummelled her as if she had struck the dagger deep within herself. She was shouting now and brandishing the dagger with ill content expressed on her face.

One of the men did not move as she placed the dagger above his head, her intention clear to everyone in the room. He didn't try to move; he was already feeling very guilty, being one of the guards and knowing they did not do their job to protect the King.

'This is a dream, so this will not matter.' She whispered.

A hand placed itself on her arm, bringing the dagger away from the unfortunate guard.

'This... is _not_ a dream.' Crowley told her gravely, tears trailing down his face.

* * *

Um, I wanted it to be longer. Well at least it's easy to read. And I have it _all_ plotted out, so it's much easier to write. Plus the next chapters will be longer, although this was just the prologue.

Who killed Duncan? :o

We shall find out, later on! rawr ;)

Btw: Cassie isn't crazy. Comon, she just lost her dad.

I was gonna make Halt appear and talk to her instead of Crowley, and then I thought, 'what would Halt be doing there?' o.0

- Mae.


	2. Last Words

**Chapter 1:**

**|| Last Words ||**

_11__th__ February, 650 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality.'_

_- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Within the confines of the castle Cassie was utterly bored. The winter was particularly harsh this year, resulting in snows and storms that were considered too dangerous for her to venture into frequently.

It's not like she wanted to be snowed on or dripping wet, but Cassie was not the kind of person to enjoy hours locked up inside a castle.

During the summer, she enjoyed riding to different Fiefs and villages; riding being one of her favourite hobbies, as well as the occasional party or venturing to help places in her Kingdom.

She was only able to see the outlying villages of Araluen, and so she felt as if she was disconnected from the population. Cassie feared for the storms that could ruin a village simply by tearing up the fields.

And the amount of gossip that she was subjected to listening to! Once a month it was reasonable because only the biggest scandals were talked about, but during winter, she heard of the minuscule things that really weren't important compared to the damaging weather.

There were only a few amount of people that she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with: Crowley (always busy with reports but eager for help), Fiona, Horace and her father.

If it wasn't for those people, Cassie would have ended up fairly stir-crazy, and might drive everyone at Castle Araluen, mad.

King Duncan was also a kindred spirit when it came to being kept indoors. He understood Cassie's fear that she was being smothered but he cared too much for her to recklessly go off when it would be easier to stay within safe walls.

She was on her way now, to Duncan's personal office, to spend time with him and also learn a little bit more about ruling a Kingdom.

Duncan was very good at keeping up with what was happening outside his Castle, and outside the country itself. But of course being an intelligent King, he relied on other people such as the Rangers and his Couriers to network across the country. He placed a lot of trust in these select people, but they never let him down.

Cassandra could learn the rules and etiquette of being a Crown Princess as well as most of the expectations of a Queen. But it would take time for her to pick out extraordinary subjects who she could trust with her life like her father did. She figured until she was Queen, it would be take some time to understand a loyalty that ran that deep.

Arriving at the door, Duncan's two personal guards gave her a polite salute and then smiled. She smiled back because she knew them well.

She knocked and waited for a reply before she headed inside.

The office itself was big enough for a group of people to be able to report, however it had simple furniture to accommodate the King; a few average chairs, a large desk, books and records and whatever Duncan happened to be writing about.

Her father was not expecting any royal or noble occasion, and so he dressed modestly without any formality.

Cassie liked it when he looked like a normal father. She had never had a qualm about being royalty, especially when she didn't have to act as if everyone was beneath her. But sometimes it just felt right spending time with her dad, as father and daughter, and not King and Princess.

'Cassie.' Her father greeted her, standing to embrace his daughter with a warm hug.

She grinned at his look of relief; she was probably breaking up a hard afternoon of reports.

'Busy?' She asked.

'The usual. Although it's unfortunate that the weather is causing such havoc. Trees have been felled and hurt people as well as crushing houses; some fires have started in dryer areas where the rain isn't affecting them...' He sighed and put down a report that outlined another disaster for one of the poorer villages.

Cassie patted his arm and smiled, trying to cheer him up. She knew he was so moved by the destruction due to the fact that it wasn't preventable. Even a King couldn't rule the weather.

'Enough of that. What have you been up to today?' Duncan asked, dropping all reports to stand with his arm folded, focusing his interest on his daughter.

'Not much, I was planning for a party with Caroline after lunch.' Cassie told him, idly looking down at her nails.

'Oh really?' Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Because from what I heard, you and Lady Caroline took your maid and had a snowball fight outside.'

Cassie winced, knowing she shouldn't have tried to trick her father.

'I was just so bored today.' She admitted, unable to hide the grin that laced her expression.

'Honestly, does Caroline _ever_ teach you how to be a Lady?'

'When we both are in the mood for it.' Cassie replied cheekily.

Lady Caroline was Cassie's only aunt, who at times was very regal and reliable, but like Cassie, when kept indoors against her will, caused mischief unmatched by anyone at Castle Araluen.

'You weren't at dinner.' Cassie pointed out, her voice becoming more proper and formal. 'It seems as I get older, we spent less and less time together.' She voiced quietly.

'I know; I had to be debriefed about something.' His voice was attempting to be casual.

Cassie frowned; she didn't appreciate when her father was vague with her about matters of the country. She could handle that kind of thing.

'Is it important?' She asked curiously. 'I'll find out somehow, if you think I can't take it.' Cassie warned, at his hesitation.

The King sighed. 'No, it's not that important. It just took time.'

Cassie's anger evaporated. She knew that while her father struggled to hand over monarchical duties to her there would be a chance to clash.

She didn't want to be at war with her father over tiny matters.

'Sorry dad. I know you would tell me if it was truly important.' She said quietly.

Duncan smiled and hugged her.

'How about tomorrow we spend some time together, we can visit one of the closer Fiefs? I need to get out of this office, it would do us both some good.'

Cassie grinned at the prospect of an adventure. 'Yeah, that sounds great. I'll come see you in the morning.'

'That settles it, I'll go inform people tonight. You should get some rest then. Travelling in this weather wears you out quickly.'

She nodded and hugged him tight once more.

'Thanks dad.' She whispered.

'Goodnight Cassie, sleep well.'

* * *

By the way, this is one of my flashbacks, they'll usually be shorter than normal chapters. I've decided to use dates, assuming they use the same months as us. Hopefully this is much easier for you guys... :D

I tried to write it as if they both weren't expecting him to die the next day but still reflected the respect and love they had as father and daughter.

Horace, Cassie, Will, Alyss and Jenny are set to be around 22. Gilan is probably about 27ish. Everyone else you can just add 6-7years on whatever age you thought they were. (Cause I forgot to mention this)

- Mae.


	3. Echoes of Memories

**Author's Note:**

Just first, I do plan to have a lot of themes in this, including some strong cannon pairings. But unfortunately first I have to set up new characters as well as get Duncan's death out of the way.

This chapter now has Alyss/Will moments so I can start getting an audience :)

Also I just can't stop writing this! I have no idea what's gotten into me!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**|| Echoes of Memories ||**

_15__th__ February, 650 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

_'To live in hearts we leave behind, is not to die.'  
__- Thomas Campbell_

* * *

Cassandra walked out from her father's funeral with puffy eyes and a sore throat. She refused to speak to anyone while she tried to comprehend what had happened over the past days.

The funeral itself had been magnificent, with enough formality to satisfy any King, as well as being simple enough to match Duncan's attitude to hierarchy. He had been sent off by anyone who had been close to him, with warmth, love and deep respect.

He would be honoured for Ages.

Slowly, everyone filed out of the Castle's church with much whispering and quiet words.

Will, Alyss, Gilan and Horace were amongst them. The four moved away from the main group to be alone.

They had been privileged enough to see the funeral, although the feeling was lost on them today.

Only a select few of the Corps were there, in part because they couldn't all abandon their Fiefs for at least a week. The suddenness also didn't accommodate for those close to Duncan that lived days away from Castle Araluen.

Gilan was lucky to have joined Halt, Will and Horace's special task group for overseas negotiations and had been stationed at Redmont for the past month.

Will was upset, as was Alyss. But Horace and Gilan were much worse from the impact of Duncan's death. Being Cassandra's chosen Champion, Horace saw the King daily, while Gilan had practically grown up around the court until he chose to become a Ranger.

Alyss leant on Will, while his arms encircled her, sharing their grief together.

Horace ignored them, as he had for the past few years. Their relationship was solid, apart from Will's hesitation to propose. Seeing Halt and Pauline's relationship, which was still strong, didn't motivate him to act on his own.

'Right, who's hungry?' Horace asked, his voice dry.

Gilan gave him a curious glance, while Alyss looked rather shocked.

Will recovered first, clearing is throat and asking, 'You're thinking of food at a time like this?'

Horace shook his head and replied, 'No, food is the last thing on my mind. But we should eat something.'

Alyss slowly nodded her assent and took Will's hand. They walked off together to the tables lined outside with delicious food, prepared in honour of Duncan.

All of the chefs that had been his close friends were there to celebrate his life in their own way.

Gilan wrapped himself in his cloak, appreciating the small amount of comfort it offered.

'I don't think I'm up to eating.' He said quietly.

Horace understood. Today was not a day for pride; everyone had a reason to be here and shouldn't feel ashamed if their sorrow overcame them.

'I know, but you look like you could use a friend.'

'I have you, don't I?'

Horace shook his head. 'I have other things to do.'

'Things to do? You're at a funeral Horace! Can't you give a thought for the dead?' Gilan growled.

'I'm grieving for the King; I don't want to pretend like I don't care. But there is someone else more affected by this. I have to make sure she's okay.'

'Cassandra.' Gilan stated, turning his head away in shame. He should have known Horace would immediate think of her welfare.

'Maybe you should go speak to your father.' Horace suggested.

'He'll be too upset about this. He was one of Duncan's closest friends. I'll let him grieve in peace.'

The young knight shrugged, patting Gilan's shoulder sympathetically before walking off to find the Princess.

Gilan made his way to the food, where a throng of familiar faces were gathered.

Huge braziers were lit around the food, to keep away the cold and offer comfort to the guests.

Will and Alyss stood amongst them, although they still hadn't eaten anything. The young courier refused to let go of Will's hand, as if his presence was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

'I'm glad you're here with me.' Will admitted quietly, squeezing her hand. Alyss gave a forced smile and lent against him.

Halt was with Pauline, in a similar fashion to Will and Alyss, but with Crowley as well. The three adults not only looked depressed, but they were not speaking and staring at various points on the ground, each lost to their own thoughts.

Gilan spotted his father talking to Baron Arald.

He briefly thought about Horace's motives.

Not only would Cassandra need a friend, but the country was without a monarch. Cassandra would have to be crowned soon to regain some normality in Araluen.

Just seeing some of the most important people in the country, stunned in grief, did not look promising for the future.

It was not for the first time, that Gilan truly appreciated Horace's thinking.

Logical and straight forward, he had thought immediately to the welfare of the Princess, the country and how to fix this sudden tragedy.

A warm hand covered his own, and he glanced to his right to find Jenny standing beside him. Inwardly, he smiled as they sat down together to talk.

* * *

Soft music could begin to be heard throughout Castle Araluen's grounds.

It would take a while for the Kingdom to finish mourning, but for now the guests at King Duncan's funeral realised that they were not only grieving his death, but celebrating his life and accomplishments.

Horace made his way through the gardens, outside the castle. He could join his friends and talk about events that had involved the King, but he had a bigger concern on his mind.

He had searched all through the castle and had been unable to locate Cassandra.

Not only did he want to make sure she was safe, he knew she would need his comfort and friendship.

He hadn't found her in any of the public gardens and sighed in resignation.

Turning, he intended to go back and rejoin Will and Alyss, when he spotted a fleck of black amongst the river.

It was winter, but still the willow trees were green and brown, and the grass around was not as affected due to the tree's coverage.

He could see her, covered in black for mourning, as well as a dark overcoat to keep away the cold.

She had brought a large blanket to sit on. Horace sat next to her, studying her expression.

Cassie was very pale and he knew that sitting on the ground was not a good thing in winter. The heat from her body would be sucked into the earth.

'I think you should be inside the castle, where it's warm.' He told her seriously.

She didn't say she wanted to be alone, because she always enjoyed Horace's presence. Cassie just needed time away from everyone. There were too many unknowns and everyone was shocked by his death, but ignoring the reason of why and how it happened.

She frowned and felt the tears stream down her face once more.

Horace offered her a cloth to wipe her eyes. Cassie took it with a small offer of thanks.

'Everyone will feel more reassured if you're with them. So they know they can place their trust in you.' He told her quietly.

'What if I can't place my trust in them?' She whispered.

Horace grew concerned and told her, 'Of course you can.'

She shook her head stubbornly.

'No, I don't think I can.'

'Do you trust me?' His voice was soft.

'Yes.' She answered without hesitation.

Cassie glanced at his face and saw the hurt written upon it. He was thinking of Will and Alyss, Halt and Pauline, Arald and Crowley, all the people who had loyally served her father for many years.

She felt betrayed, especially when she still received no word from how her father had died except that it was not from illness.

But she wanted to reassure Horace. Regardless of her doubts, somewhere inside her she knew she could place her life in his hands.

'I can't explain it yet. But when I can, you'll be the first to know.' She said in a breathless whisper.

He looked sceptical and confused.

She looked into his eyes. 'I promise you.' She said steadily.

Horace began to nod slowly and wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

Cassie curled into him and allowed herself to be held against him.

They didn't speak and sat like that for a while, while the soft music from the castle provided solace.

Closing her eyes in exhaustion, Cassie began to fall asleep.

The warmth of Horace's body reminded her she had a friend.

She sighed into his chest and let a few more tears drop.

For the first time in three days, she felt safe.

* * *

Halt isn't a very good role model, proposing so late, (even if they weren't _together_) but still, for fun, let's make some angst in Alyss/Will's relationship :D

Thanks **spookisapuppy **and **Blackhawk1997** for reviewing.

While you check out my story(s) you should check out theirs! :)

- Mae.


	4. Similar Experiences

**Chapter 3:**

**|| Similar Experiences ||**

_28__th__ June, 647 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow.'_

_- Dan Rather_

* * *

Cassie stood uncertainly, behind her father in the Royal Court.

The nobles that made the Court of Nobles were lined around King Duncan, who sat on the throne, all royal garments worn for a trial.

Before them stood Crowley and Jephery, a retired Ranger, with wary eyes wary as they waited for the person on trial to be brought in.

Cassie gasped quietly when Lady Caroline was escorted in, a pair of guards on either side of her.

'What is the meaning of this?' She hissed into the closest Lord's ear.

He simply shrugged, unable to give an answer.

Lady Caroline, dishevelled with harsh puffy eyes, stood proudly before the Court, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she had been brought her under account of murder. Her dark mane of hair had not been brushed, while her clothes were crumpled.

King Duncan was having the same reaction as Cassie, but raised a hand to silence his daughter.

'Crowley, Jephery, I am most sure you have a proper excuse for bringing this respected Lady here in such a manner.' He said coldly.

Crowley bowed his head, looking altogether guilty of dragging Lady Caroline into this.

'Your majesty, this morning Lord Robert was found dead in his chambers.' He stated.

Everyone nodded, Cassie flinched at being reminded. She had already cried when they found the body of her Uncle.

Caroline's face expressed renewed grief.

'Well, the physicians now have reason to believe his cause of death was by a tasteless poison, administered in his water.' Crowley finished, glancing at his fellow Ranger, to continue.

Jephery nodded and stepped forward, speaking clearly. 'The poison is not uncommon; anyone with enough money could afford it. We have reason to believe the Lady Caroline did the murder. Who else could get past the guards?'

Cassie refused the urge to shout her protest. It was not her place to speak, and her father would give Caroline a fair trial.

'Crowley, do you agree with Jephery?' Duncan asked.

The Corps Commandant shifted his feet and raised his eyes to meet his King.

'No, your majesty. I don't believe she could have a motive to do so.' He answered softly.

'Why not? She is a foreigner! If she got rid of her husband, she would be free to have her own power!' Jephery argued.

'Enough!' Duncan spoke loudly, strong enough to get his message across without losing his temper. 'Lady Caroline has been in this Court for many years, she did not marry Lord Robert so she could take power, she loved him! As well as this, she has been my loyal friend and a mother-type figure for Cassandra.'

Lady Caroline bowed her head slightly, acknowledging his words. She refused to wipe away the tears that travelled down her face.

Crowley cleared his throat and requested to speak. At Duncan's consent, he aimed his words at Jephery.

'Lady Caroline is, by birth, a Hibernian noble. But she left her country years ago to come here and marry Lord Robert. By law, she is now no longer an Araluen noble; her motive would not be power, for she cannot gain it.' He said, glancing at Lord Anthony for confirmation. The Chamberlain nodded his agreement.

'But she was so close to the throne.' Jephery protested.

'No, she married Lord Robert, who was Queen Angeline's brother. Queen Angeline was first noble born, it is King Duncan that carries the royal blood, and therefore Lord Robert did not have a line to the throne by blood. When Lord Robert died, Caroline was severed from even being Cassandra's aunt.' Crowley corrected him.

Duncan waved his hand for silence, emphasised by Lord Anthony who was getting irritated by Ranger Jephery.

'We have enough proof here to say Caroline was _not_ responsible for her husband's death. Furthermore, I would like to invite her to stay in Araluen, because her loyalties have lain in this country for years. This afternoon she will be initiated as one of the countries nobles, because I believe she deserves it.'

Lady Caroline curtseyed to the King, her eyes glancing up to meet Cassandra's. She saw tears in her former aunt's eyes.

'I would accept, your majesty. This country is my own.' She said truthfully.

'Then the matter is settled. You are all dismissed.' Duncan finished.

With formality over, Cassandra ran down, as fast as her garments would allow, and hugged Lady Caroline.

'I knew you wouldn't believe them.' The Lady whispered fiercely.

'Of course not. I know you would never do such a thing.' Cassie replied.

Caroline pulled back to look into Cassandra's face.

'He was right about one thing though, the old Crowley. I am no longer your aunt.'

'Don't be silly, of course you are. Even if it isn't written, you'll be a noble of Araluen once more, and that's good enough.' Cassandra told her, grinning.

Caroline smiled and flicked her dark brown hair behind her.

'Ah, I'm such a mess. I was in my room, grieving for Robert when they dragged me here.' She whispered, wiping her eyes and ridding fresh tears that began to form.

'I know. It wasn't a time for accusation, but mourning.' Cassie said quietly, helping the Lady to her feet.

'I don't know what I'll do without him.' Caroline whispered as the two women walked out of the Court. 'How will I cope?'

Cassie sympathised with her. She had lost her mother at a very young age, but apart from that she didn't know how to truly handle grief.

'Whatever you decide to do, I will be here to help you.' She told the older woman gently.

Caroline was comforted, knowing she had someone to support her through it all.

'Thank you Cassie. I just hope one day I won't have to return the favour.'

The Princess took her hand as they walked quietly out of the Castle, to the gardens.

They knew they would both need strength and courage to survive the next few days of mourning.

* * *

If anyone knows Duncan's wife's name it would be great, I just made one up. It's not important, just easier to type out without confusing people.

- Mae.


	5. Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 4:**

**|| Hidden Secrets ||**

_17__th__ February, 650 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_Information is not knowledge.'_

_- Albert Einstein_

* * *

Cassie awoke with a dull headache, due to her lack of sleep.

Two days since her father's funeral, and normality was beginning to return to her life. She constantly felt a hole within herself; however she could do no more than know she loved her father while he lived.

Fiona quietly attended her, refusing to stop when Cassandra brushed her off.

Her nobles, officials and the Ranger Corps had requested a meeting with her over the past few days.

She had seen to the nobles and most of the officials and castle staff: today she was going to meet with senior Rangers and Couriers.

The Princess walked briskly down through Castle Araluen, Fiona keeping pace beside her. Her maid was being incredibly loyal and Cassie deeply appreciated her quiet support.

A soft murmur of voices could be heard arising from within a small chamber.

As she entered the room, all voices stopped to gaze at her with a mixture of apprehension and wariness.

The room itself was larger than her father's office, but small enough to have a private meeting without formality.

Crowley, Halt, Gilan, Pauline, Will and Alyss stood in the room, surrounded by the small amount of retired Rangers who helped sift through reports and paperwork.

Cassie nodded to them all courtly and bade them sit. They all obeyed in silence.

She took a seat herself, beckoning Fiona to as well.

Before she spoke, she glanced around the room, taking in each expression.

Will and Alyss sat together, due to the fact that they _were_ together, which Cassie had given up on ruining long ago. Gilan sat close to Crowley and Halt, as did Pauline.

'Where's Horace?' She asked quickly, unable to see her strong Champion amongst the more agile people of the Corps.

Will shrugged. 'He was here before, but one of the castle's guards called him out. He'll be back.' He said.

The Princess nodded and folded her hands in her lap, awaiting a response from the room. She didn't feel she had to remind them that _they_ called the meeting.

Crowley arose first, stepping across the room to hand her a select amount of reports outlining the Kingdom's welfare.

'Considering the recent...' He stopped as he paused for a word, '..._tragedy_, Araluen is doing well. There haven't been any reported outbreaks of villagers although the country does seem to be reasonably stunned.' He told her.

Cassie rubbed her temples, narrowing her eyes at her Ranger Commandant.

'I have grieved enough. You may all refer to the 'event' as my father's death, there is no point trying to change what it is.' She whispered fiercely, closing her eyes as the room absorbed her words.

'If that's what you want. You know we only said it that way to try and offer you some peace of mind.' Halt spoke quietly.

She looked up and nodded slowly. 'Yes, I know. I'm sorry I snapped, I had very little sleep. There just isn't really any point of wasting time trying to give it another name.'

Everyone agreed and the room suddenly felt lightened, as if a burden was lifted from the room.

'So Araluen is stable?' She inquired.

Crowley affirmed her question with a nod.

Everyone turned around when the doors were open to let in two more people.

'Sorry I am late, your highness.' Lord Anthony apologised and indicated to Horace. 'I brought him as well.' He told her and then took a seat beside Pauline.

Horace gave her a solemn nod, closing the doors behind him. He stood, not seeing a point or any room for him to sit.

'So what's next?' Cassie asked.

'Well, it would be a good idea to make you Queen without too much time passing. We have many new allies; however any potential enemies may see the absence of a monarch as a sign of weakness.' Pauline said diplomatically.

'Yes, there has been reported activity of the Scotti within the northern borders. They aren't affected by winter like we are.' Gilan added.

'Okay, I agree to all of that, however I want to know more about my father's death.' Cassie told them softly. Her eyes were gentle as she watched each reaction in the room.

Will and Alyss suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, while everyone else except Halt avoided her gaze.

She directed her words to the grizzled Ranger. 'Well, I'm sure you have all been investigating this haven't you?' She quizzed. 'I haven't heard a thing about it all, I would like some answers first.'

Halt nodded. 'Yes, you're right. We haven't recovered too much, but we know it wasn't an accident. Your father, the King, was assassinated.' He told her steadily.

From his position, Crowley shot Halt a warning glance. Cassie noticed the exchange but didn't voice her acknowledgement.

'How?' She asked.

'His water was poisoned. It wasn't a common herb, but easy to come by if you have the money for it. He would not have noticed anything as he slept. Duncan died peacefully.' Halt told the room.

Cassie felt a small pinch of hurt within her, but she gave a small smile. 'I am glad.' The Princess said quietly, while Horace gently squeezed her shoulder.

Cassandra cleared her throat. 'So, do we have any suspects?'

Crowley stepped forward, taking over from Halt. Cassie began to have a sneaking suspicion that not all was being told to her.

'Well, no.' He sighed and waved his hand as his expression looked rather defeated. 'I wish we knew more, but it was like it was just one person's revenge or something. It's too clever for the Scotti who would have no reason to get rid of our monarch, and we don't have any enemies that would want to eliminate Duncan.'

Cassie raised her eyebrow and glanced around the room; everyone else had the same expressions.

'Logically, simply killing the King wouldn't leave Araluen to the mercy of our enemies, because everyone knows you are there to step in and take the throne.' The Commandant continued. 'An enemy Kingdom would not benefit from this unless it was for revenge.'

'Perhaps not a Kingdom, but a person might benefit.' Alyss murmured softly from her position. More warning glances were given.

'Who? The Princess would take the throne, nobody else could step in.' One of the retired Rangers argued.

'Okay,' Cassie announced as she waited for silence. 'I understand all your points. Thank you for telling me. I have to think about some things now. Lord Anthony,' she addressed her Chamberlain.

'Yes, highness?'

'Would you please begin preparations for my coronation? We aren't in a rush, as long as Araluen knows I am being prepared to take the throne.'

He bowed respectfully.

'Horace, Will and Alyss, I will require you for a little longer. Everyone else is free to leave.' She said, planting a deliberate smile on her face.

Cassie waved off all the bowing and respect she was given, sighing as her Rangers and Couriers left the room.

Horace took a seat gratefully when they left, sighing in appreciation.

Will looked confused, unsure why the Princess would keep him to talk, and not his former mentor.

Alyss took the invitation in stride, her expression guarded. She had become a close confident to Cassie over the years, and she knew the Princess spoke with more ease with Alyss than she did with Pauline, due to the closeness in age.

'You took that all very well.' Horace commented with a small smile, breaking the silence between them all.

Cassie nodded. 'I have been taught how to deal with these things for the last few years.' She told him modestly.

Will shifted uncomfortably. 'So, what did you want to talk about?' He asked.

The Princess smile inwardly. Will had never felt at ease with regarding her as royalty, as did Horace, and a break from formality was always a nice feeling. But outside her expression turned serious, holding the young man's gaze with her own.

'Will, I am your Crown princess and soon to be Queen. When I ask you a question I want a truthful answer, is that clear?' She asked him, ignoring Horace and Alyss.

The knight frowned, uncertain as to where Cassie was going with this.

'Yes, but-,' Will began, before Alyss placed her hand on his arm, her face pleading.

'Cassie, think before you do this.' She said softly, confusing Will and Horace even more.

'I have thought a lot over the past few days. But I need answers.' The Princess said, glad her friend was quick enough to make the connection.

'Will,' Cassie addressed him, 'tell me the truth, did Halt and Crowley keep any information from me?'

Alyss bore into his eyes, her expression unreadable once more. Will moved his gaze from his girlfriend, to his best friends with difficulty.

'I need to know.' Cassie whispered.

'Yes.' He answered quietly.

Will glanced away quickly, refusing to see how Alyss reacted. He was a King's Ranger, he answered to the monarch of Araluen before Halt. He couldn't deny Cassie's request when she had asked him outright.

'I thought so.'

The Ranger put his head in his hands, groaning quietly. 'I didn't like it, but Crowley forbade anyone to speak about it. He was hoping you didn't directly ask him.'

Alyss ran her fingers through his wild brown hair, whispering softly to him. She didn't regret his decision; his duty was to Cassie above his Commandant. But she wondered what consequences this would have for Cassie and her relationship with the Rangers.

Horace sat in silence, his face contorted in concentration. Now he knew where Cassandra had been heading, he already understood her next question.

'Will, tell me the truth.' Cassie urged, her voice forcing him to look up once more and meet her gaze.

'Did a Ranger kill my father?'

* * *

I'm updating my other two stories this weekend, within a few days of each other.

Thanks all who are enjoying this story, and my other ones. I'm really enjoying all the pairings I've been throwing up :)

- Mae.


	6. Heavy Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

Wow, haven't done much on this story for a while. I'm in a writing mood, let's see what happens.

Sorry I left this with a cliffy; I'm such a bad author.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**|| Heavy Suspicions ||**

_17th February, 650 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_People have to learn sometimes not only how much the heart, but how much the head, can bear.'_

_- Maria__ Mitchell_

* * *

A moment of silence stretched within the air.

It was clear, before Will even opened his mouth to speak, what his answer would be.

'Why didn't Crowley tell me?' Cassandra demanded, standing quickly, her face beginning to flush with fury.

Horace reached up to take her arm in an attempt to calm her but she pulled free of his grip without hesitation.

'Cassie please listen.' Alyss urged.

'Why? Everyone has been keeping secrets from me, why should I listen now? For more lies?'

Finally Will spoke up.

'It's not what you think. We _don't_ know who murdered you're father. We only have our suspicions.' He offered quietly.

The gaze she turned on him was deadly, and Will wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

'Aren't you the best trackers in the lands? And you can't figure out who killed the King?'

At least her voice had settled, although Cassandra refused to sit back down.

'Well that's why we believe a Ranger caused it. There is virtually no evidence left to place a name to the crime.' Alyss told her diplomatically.

Reason seemed to be getting through to the Princess, who slumped to the floor, exhausted.

'Why would a Ranger want to kill my father? They swear loyalty to him when they graduate. And I can't think of anyone he did wrong by.' She whispered, bowing her head.

Horace frowned, reaching forward to wrap an arm awkwardly around her, in a means to comfort her.

'Well honestly, Halt is the only Ranger the King had sentenced to any kind of punishment during his reign. And even then, Halt forced him to do it.'

'Evidence? You said he was poisoned, how could that happen?' Cassie's voice was strained; it was obvious she was crying once more. It made the tension in the air feel so much more constricting.

Alyss leant forward and offered a silk handkerchief for her. The Princess accepted it gratefully.

'The King rarely used tasters, but according to the guards, someone had tested his water that night. His chamber was empty after that, although he kept the drink inside, which leads us to believe a Ranger or someone with similar skills was the culprit. The guards never leave, which means it could be possible for someone to climb through the window during the time that no one was inside the room. We have no reports of anyone leaving the castle that night.' Will toned, his expression tight.

He knew he was giving out everything Crowley had tried to keep hidden while the Senior Ranger's sorted it out. They had thought it would be better to come to Cassie with concrete proof and a full report than bits and pieces.

'Have any Ranger's left their posts recently?' Horace now enquired.

Alyss resisted to roll her eyes at the young knight. 'Of course we checked that, and no. No one has left.'

'So it means if it _was_ a Ranger, you'd have to be looking at Fief's within a day's ride of Araluen.' Horace said patiently.

Alyss and Will blinked for a moment, letting it sink in.

'Although it would be hard to check on a Ranger's activity...' Will began.

'...it would at least narrow down fifty to around five.' Alyss finished.

They had the same startled expression, while Cassie glanced up at Horace with a mix of pride and admiration.

A thought popped into her head.

'But don't forget that it might _not_ have been a Ranger.' Cassie reminded them, sniffing slightly. 'We don't want the real criminal to get away because we're trying to pin evidence on a Ranger.'

All three nodded solemnly. It would be very wrong to stick a murder to the wrong person, especially a Ranger. That would be the worst start to Cassandra's reign.

'I think I've heard enough for the day, you may go if you wish.' The Princess said, nodding to all.

Will and Alyss exchanged a glance, but stood.

Will gave Cassie a reassuring smile, while Alyss took it upon herself to hug her before the exited the room.

* * *

Once outside, Alyss took his hand and cleared her throat.

'We have to tell Crowley.'

The young Ranger stared at her as if she had gone mad.

'No way.'

'Will, be reasonable.'

'As soon as he finds out that I ruined his secrets, I'm dead. If not him, it will be Halt.'

'You're wrong; they weren't doing right by Cassandra. And you were following the law by telling her the truth.'

Will sighed and took her away from the door, in the direction of Crowley's office.

'I still think they'll kill me.'

Alyss smiled slightly; glad he was regaining some energy since the death of the King.

* * *

Cassandra hadn't made a move to get up, and so neither had Horace.

He disapproved of her slumped onto the ground, but he couldn't change her mind.

'Horace?'

'Hm?'

'I need to speak to Lord Anthony.' Her voice was quiet: she was hiding something.

The knight raised an eyebrow, watching her carefully.

'Would you like me to fetch him for you?' He offered.

'No, that's alright. I'll go find him myself.' Cassandra didn't budge, even as she finished.

Carefully, he placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards. He deliberately planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise and it seemed to bring her back to reality.

She blushed deeply and scrambled away slightly, finally aware of how close they had been.

It wasn't like he hadn't kissed her before, but they had never gotten around to sorting out the mess that was their relationship.

'Are you alright?' Horace now asked seriously, content that she would listen.

Cassie was silent for a moment, unashamedly staring at Horace.

'I want to tell you something, but you must promise not to speak of it to anyone else.' She finally told him.

'Promise.'

She took a deep breath and averted her eyes.

'I'm afraid of taking the throne. I want to push my coronation back.' Cassie admitted in a whisper.

'But you already agreed to it! What will Araluen think?' Horace demanded.

She flinched as if struck.

'I know everyone will be disappointed in me. But I don't want to be Queen if there is someone threatening the Monarchy and the Ranger Corps won't even tell me about it.' She admitted fiercely, her eyes flashing at the last part.

'Cassie...' Horace reached a hand out to her and then paused, uncertain.

'Horace I want to place my trust in everyone, but it's hard. I need time.'

He seemed to consider this. Eventually he reached forward and pulled her up with him.

Her expression looked guarded and questioning.

'Whatever you do, don't push it too far back.'

She looked like she wanted to protest, but kept her mouth closed.

'I know it's hard right now for you to trust everyone, but you also have to remember, if you do something as drastic as refusing the crown, how can they trust you?'

Cassie smiled and gave him a small hug.

'When did you get so insightful?' She murmured.

Horace patted her back gently and then let her go.

'Come on, we have to go find Anthony and break the news.'

* * *

**A/N:**

Due to the lack of updating, I had forgotten my plotline and then struggled to find some inspiration. So hopefully this is satisfactory, and the next chapter should be better.

- Mae.


	7. Growing Distrust

**Author's Note:**

Nuh, seriously some people are gonna have to poke me to make me update. I was flicking through my profile and was like, 'crap, Anarchy needs to be updated.'

Fail author-ness, once again.

Also **True Path** and possibly **Warm My Heart** are being updated soon-ish. I have essays due this week, so procrastination on both fanfic and uni work will ensue.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**|| Growing Distrust ||**

_20__th__ February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_In a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe.'_

_Michael Jackson._

* * *

Princess Cassandra strode down the Great Hall of her castle with dignity and poise.

Closely followed by Horace as her personal guard, the castle folk stopped to bow and admire her as she went about her business.

Outwardly she showed little expression to display her grief, but she was dressed elegantly in black, signifying her mourning period.

She wished she felt as calm as she looked, for inside Cassie was unable to identify the cloud of emotions swirling within her head.

Explaining her reluctance to Lord Anthony hadn't gone as well as she planned, but after all, she was the Crown Princess and he had to obey her, even if her order was refusing the crown.

There were still too many unknowns floating around, and Cassie still didn't feel up to the task of taking Araluen and trying to lead a country in mourning. Besides, if her suspicions were true, and a Ranger had killed her father, then she was less than enthusiastic about becoming Queen.

'Horace?' She said quietly, since he was close enough to hear her.

'Yes?'

'Have you heard anything from Halt or Crowley?'

The knight shook his head.

'Not a word, they do however seem to be seriously thinking this over. I just believe they haven't come to any conclusions, or enough information to tell you.' He told her truthfully.

Cassie frowned. She hoped they were still figuring it out, and not refusing to tell her.

One of her door guards allowed her entry to her work room, (she still wasn't comfortable with taking over her father's office).

With great surprise, she found Will and Alyss pouring over notes she had on her desk.

The Courier looked up, without a hint of shame on her face.

'Hello Cassie, we thought you would come here.' She said smoothly, offering her friend a small smile.

'We have some new ideas, and thought you would want to know as soon as possible.' Will added.

The Princess' expression relaxed instantly and she smiled warmly. 'Wonderful, come in Horace, let's discuss this then, shall we?'

Horace followed obediently, closing the door behind him.

Cassie sat down, eagerly awaiting their news.

The Ranger and Courier shared a quick glance, which the other two didn't miss.

Eventually, Will cleared his throat.

'Uh, first I have to tell you something.' He began, keeping his gaze away from her. 'Alyss and I agreed that Crowley needed to know, well, what we've been saying.'

'The same goes for Pauline, I had to tell her. We can't have the highest people in intelligence unaware of your thoughts.' Alyss put in, trying to remain respectful.

'Very well. Have you gathered anything else from the Corps or Diplomatic Service?' Cassie asked calmly.

For a moment, both Courier and Ranger were startled by her emotionless demeanour.

'The Couriers are still trying to gather information; Pauline couldn't supply me with anything more than what I have told you.' Alyss told her truthfully.

'I didn't have such luck. Crowley and Halt both won't tell me anything.' Will said quietly.

'I'm sure they don't want you telling Cassie half-truths or misleading information, Will.' Horace put in logically.

The Ranger shrugged. Will didn't like being left out of his former mentor's confidence, but he had chosen Cassie over the Corps, which in his heart, felt most right.

Alyss placed her hand on his, offering him a small smile.

She turned to Cassie and Horace.

'Besides what we learnt from the Rangers and my fellow Couriers, Will and I have been doing our own research. Since we know more or less how King Duncan was murdered, we've been comparing it to any other recent incidents.'

Horace nodded.

'You mean someone wasn't just out to get my father?' Cassie asked, her eyes wide. Suddenly a rogue Ranger didn't fit the description for multiple murders.

'No, we think there was a bigger plan.' Will spoke up, an excited glint in his eye.

'You see, there was one other significant death, relatively similar to King Duncan's. Lord Robert's.' Alyss told them, her voice unintentionally dropping to a low whisper.

Horace's gaze flicked to Cassie, who for the moment did not react to the news.

'I see.' She commented, turning her eyes to the floor, deep in thought.

'At first, it looks pretty random.' Will spoke quietly.

'People close to the throne are being assassinated.' Horace told them, frowning.

Both Ranger and Courier gave him admiring glances.

'But, I'm not sure, it just doesn't seem right. Why would a Ranger instigate these murders?' Cassie asked them.

Alyss sat back and fixed them all with an intelligent expression. 'Well, two deaths of noble people may not look like much, but really, there weren't many people standing in the way of the throne. Lord Robert was the only blood relative, excluding you Cassie, since your mother died of natural cause. After no blood relatives survive, the vote for Araluen's monarch goes to the Court of Nobles, who vote between them and elect a new King or Queen. We're still not sure if this was the killer's intention, but we can't see any other reasoning behind it.'

'Do you have any suspects then, perhaps for motivation? Although I don't think it was a noble who killed King Duncan.' Horace voiced, echoing Cassie's thoughts, but she refused to speak.

Alyss suddenly looked uncomfortable, elbowing Will slightly in the side.

'Well,' he began, 'there are always a few nobles at Court who would like to see themselves with more power. So naturally, any of them could be behind this.'

The Princess fixed him with a cold expression.

'Do you have names?' She demanded.

'Uh, well there is Lord Erdell, Lord Cornwall, Lady Caroline...' Will answered meekly.

Cassie stood quickly, startling Will.

'I refuse to believe Caroline would be behind any of this. Besides, her name was cleared of murder by my father, years before.'

'Cassie, please, we're still just trying to sort things out, we know you don't want to suspect her, but you have to.' Alyss urged.

Horace gently pulled the Princess back down.

'Cassie, you have a meeting with Anthony now, remember? We can come back to this later.' He told them all diplomatically.

'Right, you can leave.' She ordered Alyss and Will.

They obeyed quickly, throwing Horace a grateful glance as they passed, sighing with relief when they were out of reach.

Cassie placed her head in her hands, giving a low groan. At a loss, Horace just watched her helplessly, unsure if she wanted his comfort or not.

'They have no right accusing good people, they don't.' She mumbled.

The knight flicked his gaze around the room, taking in the messy papers and parchment that lay about. It was once a clean office, Cassie was organised, albeit a bit less conventional than her late father, and now, he thought, it definitely reflected the thoughts and emotions she was going through.

His gaze turned back to the Princess, whom he reached out and rubbed her back reassuringly.

It was in that moment that he knew more than simply an investigation would ensue, Cassie was rapidly growing in distrust for her friends and advisers, and if she turned her back on them, he was sure he would follow.

'Come on, we have to go, I didn't just make that up, Lord Anthony _does_ want to see you.' He told her, offering a hand to help her up.

She turned her face towards him, frowning for the moment, until she reached out and accepted his hand.

He noted, as they left the room, that Cassie suddenly lacked the grace and confidence she had held that morning.

* * *

**A/N:**

Agh I'm trying to stay away from angst, but it seems for the moment, this story is more angst than drama/adventure. Sorry! It will get better, I promise.

- Mae.


	8. Poison of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

Hey guess what, I found my inspiration for this story! Yay. So hopefully this can become regularly updated again :)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**|| Poison of the Mind ||**

_23rd February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

"_There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt. Doubt separates people. It is a poison that disintegrates friendships and breaks up pleasant relations. It is a thorn that irritates and hurts; it is a sword that kills."_

_- Buddha_

* * *

Cassandra walked through the corridors of Castle Araluen, taking in the portraits and paintings as she passed.

Walking beside her was Horace, now stationed as her permanent guard. Fiona came into step behind her.

When they arrived at her bedroom chambers, Horace went in first, to make sure the room was safe, while Cassie and Fiona waited with crossed arms.

Eventually she was allowed in to settle onto a chair, while Fiona went to prepare a bath.

Horace stepped over to the window and carefully looked out.

"Cassie, why don't you have bars on this?" He asked, glancing back at her.

His voice woke her, after having fallen into a hazy sleep, and she blinked at him until he patiently re-asked his question.

"Bars?"

"Yes, metal ones."

She frowned and flipped her hair back with one hand. "Well there's no balcony on that side." She answered.

Horace returned to her. "I've been wondering about that. I've seen Will climb castle walls. It's not impossible. I'm sure any surefooted Ranger or bandit could climb with reasonable talent."

"You're referring to my father's death?" Her voice had an edge to it. He wondered if she was growing weary of the constant reminders.

The knight sighed. "No, I'm referring to _your_ safety, actually."

"Oh." Cassie turned around, surprise evident in her bright green eyes.

"So tomorrow you should get the smithy to place bars on your window, even if they're temporary."

She disliked the idea of bars obscuring her view, but Cassie wasn't inclined to argue and she saw the reason in Horace's words. She nodded her assent.

"My lady, your bath is ready." Fiona told her, re-entering the room.

"Thanks." Cassie smiled, getting up and letting her coat fall to the chair.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Fiona asked her.

"A glass of water would be great." The Princess answered after a moment of thought.

Nodding, the maid left the room.

"I can trust you not to follow?" Cassie asked cheekily.

Her flirting went unnoticed by Horace who merely shook his head. "I'm staying by the window."

Shrugging, she left him and walked into the adjacent room.

Moments later, Fiona came back, empty handed. Throwing her a curious glance, she smiled apologetically to the knight.

"I passed one of the kitchen servants; he said he'd fetch some and bring it back." She explained.

The maid settled herself in one of the chairs, waiting patiently to see if Cassie needed her. Horace didn't speak, but it wasn't uncomfortable, since he had known her for a while.

Eventually Cassie came back out, her hair towel dried and brushed, preferring to let it dry as she slept. Fiona clicked her tongue in disapproval; she loved dressing Cassie's long blonde hair.

A knock at the door alerted them all, and Horace's hand automatically went to his sword.

Fiona went to answer, finding that the guards had announced the arrival of the expected kitchen servant.

Giving thanks, she re-entered with a tray of glasses and a jug of cool water.

As Fiona poured them all a glass, Horace gazed at it with an uninterested expression.

As the glasses were handed out, he hesitated in taking it.

"Don't you want any?" Cassie asked him.

"Wait, don't drink it yet." He replied, taking the glass from the maid and staring at it.

Both women swapped confused glances but obeyed.

"Surely you don't think it's poisoned, do you?" The Princess asked, giving her own glass a dubious look.

The knight shrugged. "I'm not sure, it _looks_ clear and there isn't any kind of smell."

"Then how can it be poisoned?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Some can be tasteless and scentless, I've been on the receiving end of a poison before, it didn't harm me, but I couldn't see properly for hours." He told them both.

The maid looked unconvinced, but realisation was dawning in Cassie's eyes. She had heard of Horace's duel, semi-blind and impaired.

"Well what do we do? I can't send away every glass of water I'm given."

"I don't _want_ to say it, but I think you need tasters, Cassie. If it was anything like the poisons before, they work quickly, so the guards outside don't get alerted too early. So even if someone only had a small amount and if it wasn't enough to kill them, we could probably see if there was any poison."

The Princess eyed him shrewdly. "You sound more like a Ranger each day." She observed.

"Can you just trust me? If you were poisoned right in front of me, I wouldn't know how to handle it."

"Alright, I know you make sense, but it's hard to accept that something as simple as this," she waved her glass around, "could potentially hurt me."

Fiona had begun to look scared at all their talk of poisons and murder, her mood visibly evaporating.

"Would you like me to try it, my lady?" She asked, although rather timidly.

Shaking her head, the maid relaxed. "No, if it _is_ poison, it'll be better to try it on someone fit and strong, with the best chance to overcome it if there isn't a cure." Immediately sensing his reaction, she shook her head at him. "Not you, if you're damaged, who'll guard me?"

Smiling slightly, Horace stepped back.

Cassie breathed in deeply and then nodded to Fiona, who went to call in one of her door guards.

Explaining to him, with clearly a reluctant tone, he agreed to test the water, even if it was only a mouthful.

There was no reaction for at least five minutes; Fiona was counting in her head as instructed, while Cassie held her breath and Horace watched carefully.

Then, without warning, the guard dropped to one knee, clutching his abdomen. He let out a groan of pain, biting his lip as he did.

Gasping in fright, Fiona hurriedly composed herself and ran to the other door guard and called for help. The Princess hurried to her bathroom and got a wet cloth to try and help the man.

Horace watched, feeling useless. Then realising either the poison came from the servant, or the kitchens, he made sure someone investigated.

There wasn't much any of them could do but wait until one of the healer's arrived to take care of the man.

Once in good hands, Horace urged Cassie to one of her offices, as she let the healer have her room to take care of the man, leaving Fiona and some other maids to help out.

"I can't believe that." She whispered as he pulled her along by the hand.

"Crowley and Halt aren't going to like this." He murmured.

He wasn't an expert, but from what the healer was muttering, and the reaction from such a small dose, it was clear there was a lot of poison, or it was terribly strong.

Either way, he didn't like it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Just cause I found inspiration didn't mean I liked this chapter. It was a pain to write, honestly. But it's needed for the next one to make sense, or else everyone will be like, 'OMG soo OOC.'

So yeah.

- Mae.


	9. Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

This is a chapter spurred on by my boredom. For the next two weeks I have major essays due in at uni, so any updates will be the cause of sheer boredom or a need for distraction.

Not to say I won't update my stories, but it won't be decided by the least updated, just whatever I feel like.

This was split, the other part for the next chapter is mostly done, albeit some editing.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**|| Never Alone ||**

_24th February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to __shock__.'_

_- Jules Renard_

* * *

It was the day after the poisoning incident, and Cassie was relieved to know that the guard affected by her 'testing', was healthy enough but would take days to recover. Grateful to him, she had made sure to give him a bonus to make up for her shadowed motive.

She had slept fitfully in one of the more secluded chambers, without any way in, while Horace and other trusted officers stood guard.

Now it was clear the lack of sleep was hindering her, standing in one of the hallways, vaguely aware of what was happening.

A few metres away, Horace was discussing patrols with a castle guard, and she waited patiently for him.

Letting one of her hands stray to her mouth as she stifled a yawn, she noted that each passing day was getting harder.

The shock over her father's death was still a constant reminder, but the pain was fading and she was just happy they hadn't fought very often, leaving behind a trail of wonderful memories. She smiled.

The part that was difficult, was trying to overcome that sorrow.

About to yawn again, a hand passed over her face and cut off the sound of protest she was about to cry out.

Quickly, she was pulled around into another hall, away from prying eyes.

Eyes glittering with hate, mixed with fear, Cassie finally had a chance to see her captor when he realised her.

With a huge sigh of relief, she threw Ranger Geldon a withering look.

"That really wasn't necessary." She scolded him.

The retired Ranger stood slightly taller than her, wiry and agile like most Rangers, with a hint of mischief in his eyes. However he looked anything but content at that moment.

"I couldn't talk to you in one of the offices, it's dangerous." He explained, or tried to. He only succeeded in making her frown.

Before she could enter her opinion, he raised a hand. "Hear me out. You know there have been attempts on your life; it's not safe in this castle. Take it from me; there isn't much we can do here to protect you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She asked shrilly, but mindful not to raise her voice.

The Ranger took a breath.

"You have to leave Castle Araluen."

* * *

Once the guard had left, Horace was left by himself in an empty corridor.

His immediate thought was of Cassie's safety and frantically began searching for her.

He wondered what possessed her to leave on her own, despite her ability to protect herself. He wouldn't know what to do if she were hurt, or worse.

Unable to locate her near any of her rooms he stopped to think. He was reluctant to ask anyone for help, since he didn't know who was loyal or not.

On a spur of the moment thought, he raced across the courtyard and made his way to the stable.

He thanked the Gods when he saw a familiar blonde person saddling a rather dull looking brown mare.

"Evanlyn." He hissed, using her disguise name.

Her head shot up and she narrowed her eyes.

He could see she carried little, only a survival pack on the horse as well as a small sash that probably contained money. She was in her peasant clothes, wrapped in a grey cloak to obscure her hair.

It was obvious she planned to leave.

"Horace you have to go back to the castle." She commanded, her tone high. But he could see her fear and apprehension grow as he came closer.

He knew she was appealing to his sense of loyalty, but he shook his head adamantly and went forward to take the horse's reins so she couldn't leave.

"You don't understand, I _have_ to go. Please."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Geldon said I was in danger, he's right. I can't trust _anyone_. I hate feeling like a prisoner within my own castle."

"Cassie, you can't run off, you're supposed to be crowned! What will everyone do without a monarch?"

The Princess bit her lip, and wondered if she could manage to evade him. Despite his size she knew he was fast on his feet, probably faster than her. She dismissed the thought.

"Come back to the castle." He told her much softer than before, his blue eyes begging her to see reason.

Against her desire to obey him, she drew herself up and shook her head slightly.

"I'm leaving, you can't stop me."

Scowling, Horace dropped the reins and crossed the room without a word.

Shocked by his reaction, Cassie merely stared after him instead of mounting and riding away.

Wasn't this the bit where they said goodbye, or something?

Then she heard the familiar _clop_ of hooves and he reappeared, with his horse Kicker in tow.

"No." She answered automatically, her mouth a thin line.

Horace smiled grimly and tightened Kicker's saddle, making sure his gear was also properly attached.

"I can come with you and protect you, or follow you anyway; it's your choice."

Cassie wanted to hit him over the head for being so stubborn, but realised she would want the company. He would also fret about it if he wasn't there to take care of her.

"Where will we go?" She asked, instantly letting him take control of the situation.

"Redmont. Whether or not we stay at the castle is irrelevant. If it's a Ranger, they can't be three day's rides away, and Halt and Will take care of their Fief. It's safe there; relatively."

Smiling, tears filling in her eyes, she embraced him tightly in a hug, knowing she instantly felt much safer with him.

Shrugging her off with an obvious red tinge, Horace told her gruffly, "perhaps now isn't the time, we still have to get out of here."

Releasing him, she blushed too. "Right."

He glanced at her, catching her eyes and she hesitated. She saw the uncertainty there, echoing her own feelings.

They both wondered if this was the best idea after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

Figured Kicker has a few years left in him.

- Love Mae.


	10. Musings and Parenthesises

**Author's Note:**

The quote is sort of obscure, it's supposed to resemble the shock and disbelief everyone at the castle is feeling.

This is more of filler, but it was attached to the last chapter, hence having the same date.

Changed it to 'angst/drama' because there is romance, but the other too overlay everything. If you want fluff, go read _WMH_ or _Majesty_ :)

(Although I will have a happy ending here, no doubt.)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**|| Musings and Parenthesises || **

_24th February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_Disenchantment, whether it is a minor disappointment or a major shock, is the signal that things are moving into transition in our lives'_

_- William Throsby Bridges_

* * *

"Alyss?"

"Mhm?"

Will strode over to; she was still studying the Ranger notes and trying to narrow down the possible suspects. Unfortunately Gilan was a part of the list, not that they suspected him. Besides, although he was stationed close by, he was reported to be at Redmont at present.

"Cassie left the castle." He stated bluntly.

She whipped around, her eyes wide. Usually she wasn't one for showing emotion, but she couldn't believe Cassie would run. "Tell me you aren't serious."

"It's true." He stood his ground, the hurt evident in his voice. "She rode away a few hours ago."

The Courier let her hand drop to the table with a loud _thud_. "How could she do that? Doesn't she trust us?" She hissed, apparently ignoring the fact that Will could see her total slip of calm.

Will stared at the ground.

Both felt very inadequate, being close friends of the Princess.

"We drove her away with our accusations." The Ranger voiced softly.

Alyss let out a deep sigh and didn't answer.

* * *

"Lady Caroline."

She turned her head and nodded in the direction of the Chamberlain. "Lord Anthony." She greeted him coolly.

The two had never got along well, despite the lack of animosity in Duncan's court. Anthony had always regarded her with suspicion, and because of that she hadn't tried to be nicer.

"I received word from the guards that your niece has left the castle."

The former Hibernian blinked and then cupped her hands to her mouth in a loud gasp. "Why? When?" She demanded.

The Chamberlain shrugged. "A few hours ago, we're not sure where she went."

Caroline let a hand fall to her chest and bit her lip.

"I hope she's okay." She whispered, already disregarding Anthony as she privately worried about Cassie's safety.

Anthony studied her for a few moments, before accepting that she was feeling a deep worry for the Princess.

"So do I." He said absently.

* * *

"This is insane; I cannot believe someone tried to blatantly poison the Princess in her own chambers!" Arald said, or more accurately, boomed, to the room of people.

Halt rubbed his temples, trying to fight the headache he could feel coming on.

"I know it's surprising, but it happened. It's lucky Horace had dealt with something like that before and decided to test his theory." He replied, glaring at his friend beside him.

Rodney had been invited to the meeting, but was instead looking after Redmont while Arald came to discuss the recent events involving Cassie's life.

"Halt's right, now we have to figure out what to do." Crowley voiced from his spot in the centre of the room. "I propose a full guard of only those we can trust, perhaps even a Ranger, to watch out for suspicious figures and unknown castle staff to ensure something doesn't happen, while we work on the rest."

A chorus of agreement arose from those gathered.

"That won't be necessary." A voice interrupted.

All eyes turned to the door, where Ranger Geldon had appeared unnoticed, through the arguing.

"What won't be?" One asked.

Geldon made his way to stand beside Halt and Crowley, nodding to each.

"The guards, it won't be necessary." He repeated.

"And why is that?" Arald questioned, willing to humour the retired Ranger

"Because the Princess has left Castle Araluen." Geldon stated.

Halt straightened, fixing his comrade with a dark glare. "Are you certain?" He demanded.

Geldon nodded, unfazed by the hidden threat. "She rode out a few hours ago. I don't believe she's coming back until we've sorted this out."

Crowley let his head fall into his palm and turned away. "Why would she leave?" He voiced, more to himself than anything.

"Well, she lost her father, the King, and now there's an attempt on her life." Pauline simply stated from her seat.

Arald shook his head. "Cassandra is stronger than that, she has courage."

The Courier conceded to the point with an incline of her head.

"She wouldn't abandon Araluen." Halt agreed firmly.

"How did you know she left a few hours ago, no one has heard anything." Crowley asked, turning to Geldon.

"I watched her leave; I didn't want to tell anyone in case they pursued her." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Halt and Crowley adopted identical looks of disbelief.

"You _let_ her escape?" Crowley voiced, obviously shocked.

"That and I told her to escape." Geldon admitted, without a hint of regret.

Halt scowled and moved forward to grasp his fellow Ranger's collar, dragging him down to his height. "And why would you do such a thing?" He snarled.

"Please release me Halt, my loyalties lie with the Princess. I had no intention of sending her into danger." Geldon spoke levelly, but with an unmistakable warning hidden within.

Only when Halt had glanced at Crowley did he release him.

"Now, we've established that whoever is behind this is clearly not afraid of guards or the fact that we are investigating King Duncan's murder, if they were trying to kill Cassandra." He announced to the room and Crowley nodded for him to continue.

"So I told the Princess to leave Castle Araluen and find somewhere safe for herself, while we finish solving Duncan's murder."

"But she's out there, alone!" Arald insisted, his usually merry face reversed into a deep frown. "I know she's handy with her sword and sling, but she still is vulnerable!"

Geldon shook his head. "She's not alone, Sir Horace went with her."

Silence descended and there seemed to be an inaudible sigh within the room, especially amongst Halt, Crowley and Arald.

"At least I feel much better knowing that." Crowley spoke quietly.

"He's an intimidating knight, an assassin would think twice about taking him on." Arald agreed.

Halt crossed his arms. "Regardless, Horace is _just_ a knight. Granted, he's one of the best in the Kingdom, but he isn't a match for an armed ranged-murderer."

Crowley nodded. "You're right."

Geldon smiled, for the first time in days. "I told her to ride far, if she even arrives at a Fief a week away, she'll be safe."

Crowley seemed to pick up on his words. "Because we'd know if a Ranger moved to follow her?" He asked and the retired Ranger nodded.

Halt, realising that all wasn't lost, raised an eyebrow. "If we only found out about her leaving, I doubt those against her would know any better." He suggested.

A sense of calm seemed to come over the group.

"I think we can believe that the Princess will be alright for now." Crowley addressed the room and a chorus of agreement arose.

"Well we still have some work to do." Pauline noted, pointing to the charts and papers littering the table before them.

Between the shuffling and muttering of the surrounding people, Crowley came to stand beside Halt.

"I feel better knowing she isn't alone, but I'd feel more at ease if we could get a message to her and reassure her that we're still helping." The Corps Commandant told him.

The grizzled Ranger nodded in reply. "I doubt they'll go towards a forest, even Castle Redmont would be ideal. Rodney knows how to keep that place safe."

Crowley sighed. "I just hope she did go because Geldon urged her to."

"You think she _would_ run?" Halt asked sceptically.

"I don't know Halt." His friend replied sadly. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew angst much? Unfortunately it might become more angsty later... :|

Anyway, next chapter you find out who the antagonist is. I don't see a point in hiding it, the fun part is the Rangers figuring it all out :)

Reviews are love :3

- Love Mae.


	11. Events that Define Us

**Author's Note:**

This chapter has been extremely difficult to write. I have tried my hardest to give a good understanding of the situation and the characters. There are still some blank spots, but that's because I couldn't reveal everything ;)

Love you guys for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**|| Events that Define Us ||**

_25th February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future.'_

_- Unknown Author_

* * *

When Lady Caroline was younger, she had been told how to act and who to talk to. In her Kingdom of Hibernia, she had been mistreated and abused mentally. Growing up had been harsh, probably because of her idealistic nature.

When she learned that there were countries such as Araluen and Arrida, who weren't patriarchal, she dreamed of a time where she could be equal to men.

Unfortunately this obsession grew to be much stronger than a dream and Caroline desperately sought to leave Hibernia for the shores of Araluen. But she needed a reason to do so.

When Lord Robert, the brother of Queen Angeline of Araluen, arrived on her soil for a meeting between countries, she tried her hardest to meet him. On chance, he had bumped into her as she was on her way to see her father. Despite her ambitions and dreams of becoming an Araluen Lady, she fell in love with Robert. He was kind and gentle and so much different to the men who had tried to court her at home. She didn't even have to coerce him into loving her, it just happened.

Lady Caroline moved to Araluen and lived with Robert, in some of her happiest days.

She watched the young Princess Cassandra grow up in the absence of her mother, and took on the role of guardian under Duncan's watchful eye. For whatever reason, Caroline had never been able to bear a child with Robert, and came to see the Crown Princess as her own.

But Caroline recognised the power Cassandra was beginning to receive, despite her gender.

Although by marriage she was Araluen, many of the nobles at court regarded her as a foreigner. She wasn't given a vote at court and was looked down upon by other women. Granted, King Duncan had treated her with reasonable respect, but her loathe for the other nobles outweighed any loyalty she held.

As the young Princess began to see her aunt as a very important person in her life, Caroline's animosity slowly abated.

But it was one night when she had just tucked Cassandra into bed, when on her way back to her chambers; she was caught off guard by one of the Lords. In the absence of guards, he had abused her and used her to his own ends, making her generate a fear towards him and other's with the same attitude. Too scared to report the incident, she had become mentally unstable. Thankfully, he had been killed in a hunting accident before the war and she had begun to feel slightly safer.

However the damage had been done and there were only a few people that Caroline trusted since that incident.

Knowing her dreams of being better off in Araluen had been shattered, she vowed to make a change, mostly for herself, brought on by her once innocent desire to create a world where she were equal.

Caroline hadn't truly wanted to kill King Duncan, and she hadn't wished for her husband to die either.

The choice was taken away from her, when a person out of revenge killed Lord Robert.

She cried for days, deeply affected by his death.

A week later, in her chambers before bed, she was confronted by the man who had murdered her husband. He was going to kill her due to association. Learning the reason behind his revenge, Caroline saw a way to save herself.

He was going to depose King Duncan and afterwards she promised to help him.

* * *

Lady Caroline sighed deeply as she leant over the balcony. The breeze didn't seem to ease her guilt or pain due to her fly-away memories.

She wondered where Cassandra was.

She had been deeply hurt that _he_ had tried to murder her. She hadn't found a way to make her wish come true without killing her niece. But the thought hadn't been finalised.

In a way, it was much better knowing Cassandra was potentially safe away from Castle Araluen and out of the way for Caroline's plans. In her own way, she loved the girl.

A quiet knock aroused her from her thoughts.

"Lady?"

She turned to see Anthony standing at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"The Court of Nobles will be in session shortly. Despite you're grieving for the Princess, we need you. We need to elect a temporary monarch in Cassandra's absence." He announced.

Despite the fact that she generally loathed the Court and wanted to mull over her thoughts, she knew it was vital for her to attend and try and sway the Court in her favour. Besides it wouldn't do well to appear weak.

"I will be there shortly." She promised.

With a small bow, Anthony left.

* * *

The debate lasted for the whole afternoon, with the result finally decided upon in the last minutes of sunlight.

Lord Anthony stood up. Although he was a highly respected noble, he declined a vote for temporary monarch due to his loyalty towards the real monarchy, which he firmly believed was fully capable of returning.

"With much deliberation we have come to a conclusion. In the absence of our Crown Princess Cassandra, we have decided that the Lady Caroline will take her place as temporary Queen of Araluen."

Various responses arose from this announcement.

Anthony cleared his throat and continued on. "This decision was made due to numerous factors. She has been declared a noble of Araluen by the late King Duncan himself, may he rest in peace. And due to this, is the closest person to the royal blood line. Lady Caroline has been noted for her skills in diplomacy and logical mind. Furthermore..."

Caroline quickly tuned out, knowing it wasn't really for her benefit to listen to the reasons that elected her to be Queen. She wasn't truly elated since she had still to find a way to bypass Cassandra's existence. Even if the Princess stayed in hiding forever (theoretically), Caroline would only ever be a 'temporary Queen'.

But she was even less to finding a solution and less enthusiastic about signing her niece's death warrant.

Besides; she quickly cast a small glance towards the corner of the room, where Ranger Crowley stood partially hidden by the shadows.

The Ranger's wouldn't stop until they found evidence that their Princess was gone. If there was any chance that Cassandra was able to return, they would help. The same went for the Diplomatic Service. Unless she wanted them suspicious of her, she had to order patrols and search parties to see where Cassandra fled to.

It was a gamble.

The Ranger's could find Cassandra and fully crown her, making Caroline's dreams impossible unless she came to the decision of killing her niece. If she didn't seem to try enough to 'find' the Princess, they could dethrone _her._

She began to tune back into Anthony's announcement.

"Since the decision has been made here in the Court of Nobles in the absence of a monarch, the decision is binding," he was saying. "My Lady, please step forward."

Standing delicately, Caroline made her way down until she was bade to kneel.

With a mixture of eagerness and nervousness, she waited for the royal crown to set upon her head.

* * *

Halt's fist fell to the table with a resounding _thump._

"This is ridiculous!" He snarled. "Anthony didn't even mention this to us. Those damn nobles!"

Crowley sighed as he leant against the room's wall, his mind deep in thought.

Geldon sat on a chair, his arms resting quietly upon the very table Halt had almost broken. "We're not nobles Halt." He answered calmly.

The statement sat in the air as both Halt and Crowley fought back a response. In truth, if the Kingdom knew of Halt's heritage, perhaps he would have been able to find a better temporary solution. But it was too late to begin new claims to royalty.

"Geldon's right. Our Kingdom has waited too long for a new monarch. Be glad that we know Cassandra is still around. This _can_ and _will_ be rectified. We simply need to secure the Castle and make sure the threat to her life has subsided so she can return and bring order back to Araluen." Crowley stated sagely.

"And what do you say of Caroline becoming Queen?" Halt asked angrily.

Crowley shrugged. "She has yet to do anything to draw our attention. This situation is very delicate. Obviously she is a key suspect; she has been involved or connected to everything. But the woman is not a killer, she doesn't even know any sort of weaponry."

"It doesn't mean she didn't associate with anyone else." Geldon murmured.

Crowley shot the elder Ranger a quick glance. "No, you're right. But when she has as much of the garrison as she can out searching for Cassandra and the rest guarding her life, the suspicion falls flat."

"And if her 'search parties' find the Princess and instead of bringing her back, kill her? What then?" Halt asked coldly.

Crowley flashed an annoyed glance at his friend. "Do you doubt Horace so much Halt? And Cassandra won't come back obediently after fleeing her own home. If it was mostly her decision to leave, she will decide when to return by her own hand. She's a strong girl."

"Hopefully we can get word of their location from a trusted source so we can redirect the search parties just in case." Geldon offered.

Crowley nodded. "That's exactly right."

"I don't like it." Halt growled.

"You don't have to like it." Crowley sighed.

His eyes misted over as he glanced out the nearby window.

"For now, we can only watch and react."

* * *

**A/N:**

I will say that since this is _my_ interpretation, I have invented the existence of the Court of Nobles. This might seem out of character, but I have stressed the 'temporary' part so it doesn't seem so ridiculous that they just casually replaced Cassie. I've also made note that obviously the Ranger's didn't have a choice in it.

I know, where's Cassie? We shall find out soon... (Lol depending on how fast I can update).

A note about Caroline:

Yes she's the villain (ish), but I hate characters that are just like, "I'm totally evil." They have to have a tragic background, they need a true reason for being the way they are. I also tried very hard for you to be able to sympathise or at least pity her in some way.

Oh yeah the 'guy' is deliberately unnamed and unknown.

- Love Mae.


	12. Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

Hai, it's me.

The bad news: my computer's hard drive melted the day after Valentine's. The good news: all my stories and files were backed up on two separate devices :D The bad news (again): Royal Valentine wasn't.

Now I've been able to respond to PMs, story alerts and reviews for my stories. This is because there is another computer in the house. Problem is, it's almost impossible to get more than thirty minutes on it when it's shared between three people. So for the next few days don't really expect anything, but once my pc is back and healthy, I hope to update everything.

Also, please don't kill me. I wish it hadn't happened. It sucks not having my own computer.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**|| Taking Matters into Your Own Hands ||**

_26th February, 620 Common Era_

**xxx**

* * *

'_A desire to be in charge of our own lives, a need for control, is born in each of us. It is essential to our mental health, and our success, that we __take control__.__'_

_- Robert F. Bennet_

* * *

Alyss had grown accustomed within the last few months to having maids wait upon her. As a Courier of the Diplomatic Service, she was aligned with the social elite. Her conquests overseas in negotiations had also caused her to rise above her fellow members.

However she felt it necessary to carry her own afternoon tea towards one of the work rooms within Castle Araluen. The simple act of making the drink, (as well as one being coffee) had given her a chance to take her mind off of things. If anything, it was a distraction.

She knocked quickly and entered the moment she heard a response.

Alyss wasn't surprised to find Will sitting in the centre of the room, looking more or less utterly defeated.

"Here." She told him and carefully handed him a cup of hot coffee.

The young Ranger seemed to stare at it for a moment. Then his eyes softened and he took it gingerly, making sure to thank her.

"Sitting here and brooding isn't helping." She noted mildly as she sat down beside him.

Will nodded as he quietly sipped his drink. "I know. It's just, I feel like Crowley is letting things play out. I can't stand that. I want to _do_ something. I mean, it's Cassie _and_ Horace. We don't even know where they are." He admitted.

"How do you know he isn't doing anything?" Alyss asked curiously. "Granted you're his friend, but Crowley is the Commandant. I'm sure you don't know half the things he does on a regular basis."

Will glanced down guiltily. "I might've checked up on him."

"Will!" She gasped. "You don't have a right to do that! Especially when everyone is under suspicion! You would be in dire trouble if Crowley found out."

He nodded glumly. "I _know_ Alyss. But I had to see. He hasn't sent any messengers, no Courier's have been sent. All the pigeons are still here. He's just waiting. I know it." He seemed to brighten as a familiar spark of personality flickered in his eyes. "I think..." he began slowly. "I think Crowley wants us to do most the work here. He might go on about how great of a Ranger Halt is, but Crowley isn't stupid. I bet he knows I've been looking around. And since he hasn't done anything, I think he's encouraging us."

"Why would he do that?" Alyss asked bluntly. She was of course, very intelligent. But it made no sense to her why Crowley would give up _all_ information regarding the missing Princess.

"The Ranger's are under suspicion. He's also got to content with a new monarch, even if it's temporary. He's also very obvious. If he's seen out in the public view taking care of things, he doesn't have much time to be looking into the situation. And I know he has messengers and so forth, but really, we're two people he can trust with Horace and Cassandra's safety, right?" Will's voice had dropped low, as if he were telling a secret that no one else should ever hear about.

"Yes I suppose when you say it like that, it does make a lot of sense. But still, I refuse to believe he isn't doing anything." Alyss agreed reluctantly.

Will nodded. "No I suppose he wouldn't. But he isn't doing _enough,_ that much I know for sure."

"Alright, so knowing all this, what do you think we should do?"

Alyss was allowing him to take control of the situation. Will was a brilliant tactician; she preferred to trust his plans before devising her own.

"We need to get into contact with them. Even if it's the slightest of reassurances." Will told her. He picked up a stack of papers lying nearby and proceeded to file them carefully into neat piles. "If Horace was merely taking her away for safety, he would have left a clue or a note; _something_. The fact that he hasn't worries me. I think there might be more going on here."

Alyss sighed. "You're worried Cassie's running."

"I think she has." Will admitted. "But we won't know unless we find out, right?"

* * *

Two days after Cassie had made her escape from Castle Araluen, she found herself on the outskirts of the Salmon River, not far from the Ruins of Castle Gorlan.

There was a small patch of woodland here which helped conceal the two fugitives.

Cassie honestly didn't know where they were going to go and had thus far left the decision making up to Horace.

The young knight was becoming increasingly worried about Cassandra's mental health.

Outwards, she seemed fine. She went about riding and camping as easily as she had when they had been out of the country. But Horace knew her better than that.

It was a mere deception. Cassie hated to seem weak.

But she was unable to do anything on her own; he had to encourage every move. All her fetching of water and cooking had been his suggestions.

And in all honestly, he couldn't really blame her. Within days she had lost her father, the King of Araluen, and had just survived an assassination attempt on her own life. She didn't know who was responsible and at the behest of one of her most trusted Rangers, she had simply fled.

Cassie was a fighter, Horace didn't doubt that. She also wasn't stupid.

The act of leaving Castle Araluen far behind was a smart idea. If it _was_ a Ranger, he couldn't simply run after them without alerting anyone.

The problem was, she should have simply left Castle Araluen and _then_ found a place to stay and recuperate.

At present, Castle Redmont was a mere half a day's ride away. It was a perfect location to stay hidden, with sufficient protection. The Baron and Battlemaster had always supported King Duncan and had been close friends of his. Cassandra would be safe there.

But she made no move to urge them in that direction.

Horace's instinct was to protect her at all costs. But he also was beginning to see that he would have to push her. He needed to let the people he trusted know of their safety and whether Cassandra planned to do anything about the threat to her bloodline.

"Cassie." He called out, gaining her attention.

She glanced up and for a brief moment her bright green eyes were void of emotion.

"I think we should head north, towards Redmont. We'll be safe there. There could be bandits around here; I don't like worrying about things like that." He told her.

Cassie let her head fall into her hands and didn't reply.

Horace sighed. He forced himself to be strong and reached out to grasp her arm gently in a gesture of comfort.

"We'll go to Redmont. There are people who care about you there." He commanded firmly.

With no room to argue she nodded. Her arms were wrapped securely around her legs and she looked exhausted.

Horace felt he could offer her a warm meal, but before the words left his mouth, she closed her eyes. The way her head suddenly slumped alerted him to the fact that she had simply fallen asleep.

His own body ached with weariness. All they had done so far was ridden fast and hard, constantly in fear that _someone_ could be chasing them.

The knight picked himself up and moved over to Kicker, rummaging through his horse's pack for a few seconds before he found what he was after. He set up one of the tents with ease, a skill acquired from many different trips and adventures. He then unwrapped a bedroll and placed it inside the tent, making sure not to let it hang outside in case it rained.

With gentle hands, he reached down and picked up the sleeping Princess. She made no response, but her steady breathing was a good sign.

Only when she was safely within the confines of a tent, with a warm blanket wrapped around her, did Horace finally relax.

He was too tired to set up his own gear, so he simply sat down and brewed himself some coffee, hoping the heat would stir some energy within him.

The worst part was sleeping.

He truly didn't trust Cassie to guard. He also worried that being alone in the cold night air, could provoke and aggravate her fears.

At night, he slept lightly, awakening to the slightest of sounds, just in case it could be a person, instead of the wildlife that surrounded them. He was well aware of his sleep-deprived state.

One comfort was the fact that Kicker had grown accustomed to identifying aggressive threats. He couldn't identify _everything_; he was just a battlehorse after all. But he knew when to alert his master to predators and even had picked up the habit of making noise when he wasn't sure about an approaching stranger.

It was probably the only thing that allowed Horace to get _some_ sleep.

* * *

When morning arose, Horace silently thanked the fact that they were still safe and still, assumedly: hidden.

They packed up their camping gear quickly and moved out.

Horace set them to a quick pace, eager to cover the last few kilometres towards his home Castle and safety it offered.

As they passed the Tarbus River, Horace realised it wouldn't do to simply charge through the Castle grounds.

"Cassie we need disguises." He told her bluntly, as they stopped to rest.

Castle Redmont loomed on the horizon.

"Will this do?" She asked, handing a small cache of clothes she had packed. It didn't go unnoticed that her voice had become eerily emotionless.

Two warm woollen cloaks were within the pile, which he gratefully accepted. Most of it was too small for him, but he settled with keeping his under shirt and pants on, while taking his chainmail off and placing it within Kicker's saddle pack. He was also lucky that since he hadn't shaved for a few days, the dark shadow of stubble clouded his face. The people of Redmont had always seen him as young, clean and unshaven. With a hood on, he wouldn't look nearly as obvious.

For Cassie it was an easy matter. She simply matted her hair, pulled up a cloak and made sure to wear peasant-like clothing.

The only problem was their horses. Cassie's was far too fine to be in her possession. And Kicker was huge; he could only be a battlehorse.

With quick thinking, Horace decided to leave the two horses at Halt's stable next to his cabin. Once they were inside the Castle and secure, someone could make sure the horses were cared for.

The whole time he went about planning and making sure they could for the moment, remain undetected, Cassie barely spoke a word.

"Right, we're ready." Horace announced as he finished tying Kicker's bridle to the stable pole.

"Let's go." He ordered.

Cassie glanced at the ground, uncertainly clouding her features.

It was only when he outstretched his hand, that she took it and followed him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Everyone's surprised that I'm writing angst. It's funny, because this is so natural to me. I mean I was full on goth around two years ago. Even now my wardrobe hasn't progressed from my blacks and greys. (Apart from that I'm completely normal.)

It's kinda sad, that now my story is interesting _me._ Probably because of all the angst going on. Ah well.

Reviews are love! :3

- Mae.


End file.
